1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable apparel stain protectors and more particularly pertains to a new apparel stain protector for protecting a user's garments and undergarments from perspiration staining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparel stain protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparel stain protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,162; U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,080; U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,572; U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,237; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,088; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,081.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new apparel stain protector. The inventive device includes an absorbent pad comprises a pair of flexible outer plies and a flexible middle ply interposed between the outer plies, Ideally, the plies are substantially coextensive with one another. The outer plies each comprise a mesh fabric material having a plurality of apertures therethrough. The middle ply comprises a water absorbent fabric material for absorbing moisture and perspiration.
In these respects, the apparel stain protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a user's garments and undergarments from perspiration staining.